Create: To Form
by The-world-needs-peace
Summary: The legend of the Goddess's creation is common knowledge and undisputed. Unfortunately, there were a few key points lost from the tale as it passed through the ages. A humorous, but affectionate take on the Legend.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Legend of Zelda. Just this interpretation.

Though I think it fair to let you know: I've decided to make the Goddesses speak in contemporary vernacular. It might come off a little oddly at first, but I wanted readers to be able to understand them on a more intimate level. I was afraid their personalities would not be as apparent if I wrote them more formally. Hopefully you agree with me and will be intrigued and entertained.

* * *

Before time began, before spirits and life existed…

Din, the ... of power…

Nayru, the ... of Wisdom…

Farore, the ... of courage…

Three golden ... descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.

Din

With … strong flaming arms, … cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru

Poured … wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore

With … rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great ..., their labors completed, departed for the heavens.

And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the ... left the world.

Since then, the sacred Triangles have become the basis of our world's providence.

And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

Before time began, before spirits and life existed…

In the space between spaces, the realm of nothing and everything, where light and darkness were a concept explored and manipulated, three beings raced. Glowing entities cast the noise that only echoed if one willed it, cast the only light for one who desired shadows, and left the only method of touch if one so believed in it. It just so happened, these three did.

Din, the ... of power…

A form with little form blazed through the space. A long core that held everything together, a sphere on top for observation and awareness and four extensions of spirit. A single ray of light, the color recognized by English language as red, reached out through the darkness manipulated. The ray touched another collection of light.

"Tag, you're it!" the musical language taunted.

Nayru, the ... of Wisdom…

The second collection of a slower speed whirled at the contact. It burned brighter blue yet with the positive emotion of glee. The entity of Red burst with its laughter.

"Haha, catch me if you can!"

An accumulation of energy gathered within propelled him forward. The usually silent brother did not chase after. One extension reached out to the speeding red blur. "Sister, wait!"

A great thunderous clap echoed. A rift from the space between spaces slashed through, allowing an opening into another realm.

"Ow… shytes, what gives?"

Farore, the ... of courage…

There was a third entity, one that had been preparing for its own escape, but stopped at seeing the new doorway. A green twinkle gave away a sigh. Reluctantly the third spirit flew through the glimmering opening after the brother.

"Oh smooth going, Din."

"Shut up, Farore!"

The blue glided smoothly through the opening, casting cursory and curious glances about this new universe of self-perpetuating light, darkness, and materiality. Drifting clouds of questionable matter, lovely pinpricks of light against the ebony backdrop, and a single white star in close proximity greeted the three visiting spirits on their entrance. What was this realm?

Three golden ... descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.

"Oh crud, I ripped through the dimensions again, didn't I?"

"Again?" The green whirled to meet the sister's red evenly. "When else did you do this?"

"Oh look!" The spirit brightened at the discovery. "Undefined matter of potential!"

And the energy zoomed into the cloud.

"Din!"

Din

Din zoomed among swirling paths of the shapeless cloud, coming around the bright star that shone through the dark great space around them. Particles passed through the formless entity with relish and anticipation, stirring the celestial urges and desires budding within the spirit. Quickly the microscopic matter drew together to form larger masses. Two of the long extensions spread out to capture and draw in the invisible bases, the shapeless formless matter that would give energy to sustain the creation.

"Din, don't even think about it!" Farore warned.

The energy twirled deep into obscurity under the center of the cloud and slowed to a stop with the encouraged cravings. The red light emitted glowed and dimmed to a barely visible twinkle- a breath.

"She will do it." Nayru said softly.

The green energy flickered in affirmative.

The twinkle exploded. A mass of rocketing temperature, crushing energy, and blinding light swelled into the cold pocket of black to demolish and consume all the potential material in its path. Clouds of minerals under assault changed their pathless course and squeezed into the attraction of the instigator within the sluggishly forming metallic sphere, and lashing whips of fire unfurled from the explosion. The devouring dragons of pyre that threatened to escape into the cold reaches of space slowed and ceased their banquet. For a moment the frozen volleys merely flickered and struck aimlessly from the thin thermal sheet so far from the metal core, frustrated with the invisible chains that prevented their escape. A single powerful yank on those chains reined their thirst enough to be sucked back the white and yellow efflorescence into a more controlled array to surround the forged anchor.

The free and formless collapsed and condensed into a thick scorching liquid fire, spinning and turning in accordance to the movements of the energy now hidden by this light. The product of fervor increased with waves of power released from the red spirit. Each powerful beat of legs resonated through the iron and nickel, each twirl of body set the perpetual gyration of the great mass of material to follow, each fling of arms directed the undercurrents of the magma, and each hot eruption of laughter burrowed up to the freedom of the surface in scorching ruptures. The surface darkened into a black craggy crust, and it was not until the rocks had become more prominent that Din finally slowed the ritual to a stop. The last bit of energy assisted to the burrowing through the gabbro, diotrite, and granite to the surface.

With … strong flaming arms, … cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Green Farore glowed angrily at the infuriating antics, even as the dance ended and Din burrowed through the molten material of the ridged new planet to reach the surface. Honestly, every time!

The dripping magma and solidified rocks remained to create a dripping echo of the spirit vessel, the form only taken after an act of creation. Obsidian and charcoal, the darkest shades of the earth just created, with thick powerful limbs, and extensions from the slender core cracked along crevices for movement. Spaces of the mouth and eyes broke through the exterior shell, and glowed threateningly with the molten fire burning within.

Din let out an obnoxious sigh of exhaustion and fell back. The impact of the weighty body shook the hot and burning newborn planet.

"That was amazing. Exhausting, but amazing."

Farore and Nayru descended into the clear shimmers of heat and erupting gas and steam of the yellow-orange and black planet. Farore flew down and scowled at the lying form. This form remained usually for a century or so, to give time for a brother Deity to continue the creation. Farore had no intention of giving the form a reason to remain, and instead stayed aloft, glaring accusingly at the mafic oceans and felsic rivers.

"Maybe if you stopped creating useless planets every other millennium you would be more rested."

Din looked up at her innocently, despite the lack of spirit visible through the white glow. The only defense offered made Farore glare that much stronger.

"But it's fun…"

"It's irresponsible."

The glowing mouth spread into a cracking lascivious grin. "Come on Farore, let loose a little, be a Goddess." The rock head tossed to the side, letting loose a few droplets of lava from the cracks. "It's so much fun."

As the entities bickered, the third and smallest sibling touched the ocean fire floor. The moment energy made contact; a blue sparkle twinkled in a tiny gasp.

Farore turned, the voice of the Entity so rare it caught attention, no matter how soft.

"Nayru? What is it?"

Din sat up suddenly and watched the blue sparkle warily. The collection of light sensed about, and realized the full extent of this budding planet: the potential, the needs, and the dangers that threatened this treasure. Slowly the spirit rose from the surface of black earth, into the close reaches of space, where the gasses and steams and heat were escaping to leave the planet behind and barren for good.

Nayru

Extensions of the spirit being reached into the black abyss. Two branches of light entwined and the blue drop of power within increased as the golden spirit brightened. Slowly, the extensions blossomed to reveal a tiny shining marble. The golden form dissolved into sparkling glimmers that rivaled the stars. Each glittering point swirled around the white light, constricting and brightening until it was nearly blinding. The blue light emitted glowed and dimmed- a breath.

"Nayru stop!" Farore cried.

-And the orb disappeared.

Shimmering white exploded high above the land in a radial wave. The expanding ring softened the abyss of black into navy. The gasses bounced, darted, and churned from the intensified heat along the new barrier now blocking their escape. Nayru was nowhere in sight. There was no light signaling location, though both entities could sense the spirit's power all around, so there was no sense of panic. Except from Farore. Anything could go wrong in the course of a second. Farore raked the burning mantle as the ring lowered over the horizon.

Where is she?

A chorus of sweet beauty, an ethereal instrument to carry across the leagues and acres with the sound that was the embodiment of Nayru's power, echoed through the racing mantle enfolding the toxic and rupturing planet. The celestial sisters turned their attention to the stars as the resonating medium compelled attention, respect, awe and… another state of being they could not identify, something unlike anything they felt before. Only the invisible Nayru could put a name to this stirring emotion.

This emotion felt for this rough and dangerous newborn planet that made Nayru want to cradle it, protect it, nurture it, and treasure it was different from what she felt for Din and Farore, but was love nonetheless. It was alien in the reasons and the new reactions of the heart it stirred: the pure joys in the despair, the grieving in the rapture, the treasure of anger and value of fear. The song soared for this strange bluster within, to share and to release. The clarion melody, soft through the harsh gaseous smoke of the planet, persuaded and contorted the steam to form gentle tears, and the strong rumble of thunder. The Entities translated the code of her song easily: each note a guide, each flat a rule, each sharp, a consequence. Each dissonance was a warning. Each harmony, a hope. But the knowledge of such ideas was useless in the barren world Din had created. All three knew this, two questioned it, and one condemned it. But Nayru was still nowhere to be found.

"Nayru?"

"Down here," Din informed.

The green light sought, and glinted with identification at the spiritual signal, while Din watched the collecting form with fascination. From beside the stone and magmatic Titan, the steam from the drenched planet collected into a shape. At first only a vague frame, but slowly morphing-no, condensing- into an identifiable form of creation similar to Din's. Except that this weak semblance was white and free and stirring from the tears. The unstable currents of the planet seemed to reflect within Nayru, for slivers of water churned and traveled around the internal pull of the Gift. The blue fire of power shone through the clear mist and water. Two almond-shaped openings glowed with blue for sight.

Poured … wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore gawked at the taken form of creation.

"Nayru, why?"

The wisest of the three pulled the mists of the glowing eyes together and blinked. The light of the Gift brightened dimly in an expression of tired joy.

"They cry for life."

No one made a signal, sound, or movement as Farore stilled at the news. Din, the often passionate and foolhardy and impulsive sibling's creation… was a call for life? But, Din was the least likely out of them all to actually want life. Farore turned to the silent Titan with the sensation of speaking to a stranger.

"Din? You truly wanted…"

The glow of magma glanced over to the pair and looked to the rocks beneath the flat of the stone hands. The glow of fire from the core was significantly lowered, though no where near gone completely. The movement was slight, but neither sibling missed the movement of the hot fingers- the quietest caress.

"I'm just a little yearning. Must have come through in my creation."

"For how long?"

Din shrugged. "A while now."

"Nayru? You too?"

Nayru was silent for a moment. That was enough. The Entity pleaded to the only remaining virgin spirit standing among them now.

"We can't do this without you, Farore."

It seemed Farore was not as aware of the two spirits as before. The golden spirit did not touch down to follow the request. Din did not need to look to feel the silent fury.

"Knew you'd be angry."

Of course Farore was angry. The spirit felt shoved aside and shut out, for neither of them had even hinted before that they wanted to create. Farore was furious actually. No, they could not discuss and come to a consensus first, they had to follow Din's stupid mistake to drag the two others into a ring of creation that Farore was now trapped in.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Din offered.

"Blast it all Din!" a great mountain that had been close by exploded at the powerful curse from the imaginary lips. It obliterated into tiny particles that could not even be called rocks and rained over a great majority of the land. "You can't just go-"

"Hey!" The Titan smiled up and collected a bit of the grounded earth and examined it. "We can use this!" The dust flit through the black fingers and Din waved. "Thanks Farore!"

The stunned spirit blinked, and realized it was all already lost.

"Argh!"

Bitterly Farore looked about the planet, trying to find some semblance of affections, of longing and desire. But try as Farore might, there was no inspiration at all. No passion, no anticipation. All the defeated spirit could find within was fury, resignation, and anxiety.

"Sister."

Farore's light instantly honed in on Nayru as the white effervescence approached. The condensing hand gently touched the shadow shoulder.

"You do not need to fear yourself. The only reason you do not know how is because you are holding yourself back. Let your feelings carry forth, they will guide you."

"Is that what this is all about?" Din had to inquire. "You should have said something; I'd have helped you get in the mood." Farore kept a dry and not amused light as the now rested Titan stood from the floor and ambled over. "And here I thought you were just furious at me."

"I am furious at you." Farore spat and backed off from them both, the tone growing defensive. "Exactly what am I supposed to do? So many things go into account- so many things could go wrong. I have the most difficult job and I don't even know where to start."

"Then we'll do it again."

The deceptive simplicity of the statement caught Farore off guard. "…You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah." Din shrugged. "I've gotten the hang of this thing now. Took a few tries, but I'm pretty sure I can recreate it by now."

So the useless planets were practice, failed attempts. Farore did feel a little guilty now. Din misinterpreted Farore's silence.

"I could reach in and turn you on if you want."

"No-" Farore flashed indignantly. "Don't touch me. I'll do it myself thanks."

The spirit looked around again, silently pondering. Well, this time was to come sooner or later. They could not be so carefree for all of eternity. After all, they were given the power of creation, in the eventual goal to give birth, and guide. It seemed that the time had come for them to no longer be Entities, and to instead become Deities. Farore was going to miss their childhood.

The moment the bottom extensions touched the soil, the inner essence felt the pull; the overwhelming urge to create. It was no wonder Nayru could not resist. Din's desire was strong, and could not be ignored. Already the Gift's power was beginning to stir and form. Farore could sense it, the perfect materials and spirit to create life, and wondered briefly how many of Din's creations have this same make-up? The formed brethren watched as the final celestial spirit stepped out into the steaming gentle rain and cooling planet to take turn.

Farore

Green energy collected and entwined deep inside. The green light glowed and dimmed- a breath. The spirit skipped forward, and set to work.

Din frowned. "And here I was expecting a climactic explosion."

Nayru shushed the unwanted commentator.

Farore traveled and scoped and integrated and thought and planned and experimented and mapped and tested. The spirit flew high up Din's mountains, and skimmed the surface of Nayru's seas, searching all around for ideas, a clue, and inspiration- anything at all to give benefit to this empty world.

But there was nothing. No matter where the search led, Farore could not find the Gift within. The only thing mentionable was the fact that this planet was very hard, and rather bland with color. With continuous lack of insight, intuition, or even imagination, the lonely creative spirit felt more and more helpless. Farore could not even find the courage to face the formed siblings with the failure of even attempting. So the spirit sat and thought.

Was it merely because there had not been yearning to create like with the other two? Or maybe it was merely because there were no special attributes. There was no passion and power like Din's, or beauty and wisdom like Nayru's. Usually this was not an issue; Farore merely enjoyed watching and clapping along. Hesitantly, the essentially formless spirit brought the phantom hands up in front and clapped twice. Nothing. Well it was worth a shot.

Din's fire oceans and Nayru's water seas splashed and harmonized against each other upon the red land. It was dark, for the light from the great star that had been next to them could not penetrate the clouds. The new endless expanse of murky gray clouds imperceptibly swirled in its haze by the rain, trapped now thanks to the Mercy of Nayru's Dome. The steam burst and plumed to the heavens in their rebellious crescendo. The bountiful drops of water drummed upon the endless rock with a heavy stacato, teased the raging fires to urge the occasional whistle of the steam, and played the crystalline tone of the sea's surface.

Even their creations created such beautiful music. Farore rose, and looked around, afraid a perpetrator might catch the planned antics. Yes, it was probably wiser to report failure first, but why could this third and final spirit not try to enjoy this planet like they? The curious spirit neared a plume of steam and let the golden essence reach out to sense it.

The steam went through the phantom hand. Dissatisfied, the spirit looked around, and gathered a few loose rocks to collect into a glove. It almost appeared similar to Din's vessel of creation. The hard extension diverted the hot billowing steam from its straight path into two branches. The rock hand lowered and altered the pitch as the resistance neared the opening of the ground tube. When it closed the entrance completely, Farore could hear and feel the rushing air rumble in the tunnel. The stone hand released it and the booming puff of smoke exploded to the clouds. There was another tunnel, one smaller and narrower. The stream of smoke was weaker and of slightly different pitch than the last. The musically inclined Entity collected more pebbles and rocks and boulders to create a second glove, and played with both at once, creating a rhythm with the varying pitches. Then the rock ground itself came into play and Farore added the drum beats to accompany the wind instruments. Until one of the rock hands broke off as the Musician pounded the vent again.

If the golden essence that made up the spirit's anatomy actually had skin, it would have blinked. As it was, the paused Musician stared at the new stub of an extension and rock hand now blocking the vent. Oops. Farore shrugged. Already bored and curious for more, Farore's shadow eyes caught the glowing river of fire some distance away. The second glove and bits of earth scattered back to the land before the spirit rose and glided along.

Meanwhile, two other Entities grew impatient.

"What's taking so long?" Din grumped.

"This task needs time," the placating Nayru soothed, "do not rush it."

"Hmph, I don't even feel any different. At this rate we'll change back before Farore even makes a first move." Determinedly Din stood. "I'm going to go see."

"Din…"

"Relax, I won't rush it. I'll just see what's up to, that's all." And give dear sister the evil eye until she hurries up. "Now let's go."

Curious Farore followed the yellow and red to find the source of the river. It was a great mound of stone- a mountain with several holes and openings from where the lava flowed. Farore glided to one of the bigger holes and knelt by the lava to peek through. The great mass was bright and the heat rose and swirled above it. It bubbled from the noxious gas escaping from the source, with no apparent pattern but a staccato beat nonetheless. Again, musicality must be inherited. The spirit flicked a loose pebble into the hole and watched as it fell into the thick substance. The sound was tiny and insubstantial; lost within the waves of internal rumbling and bubbling. Not satisfied, the Entity turned and did the same thing, though this time let the gravel roll down the mountain surface, watching and hearing its progress until it reached the bottom. Farore did this several times, though varied the sizes, just to see how they behaved compared to one another. Naturally the sound they made differed, but was still somehow always the same tempo.

Down below, the strange liquid and young rough shore of sharp rock lapped up against each other. With curiosity, Farore glided down the mountain slope to reach the shore once more. What was under there?

Din and Nayru arrived in time to watch their sibling slide under the rippling waves.

"Hey, there she goes-"

"Din," Nayru murmured in awe, "Look."

The Entity did, and was not disappointed, for as the Titan of the Earth looked about, light faintly glowed from the young land. The first glow came from a vent spurting from the rock. It was no longer releasing any gas, as though there were a giant plug blocking the opening. There was a foreign rumble, an unnatural friction and movement from the largest tunnel. There was literally a grunt of agitation as whatever was in there became frustrated at the tightened space. The Entities watched in rapture as the rumble and shimmering glow became more pronounced.

The mysterious mass rocketed through the surface and burst into the current of released steam and gas. After a moment of riding in the fountain of hot air, the beast unfurled in time to drop out of the current and fall flat onto the volcanic ground. The swirling mist that was Nayru's head tilted with curiosity. Why had the flying creature suddenly fallen flat to the floor?

"It must be the force I used to hold this planet together." Din surmised and tapped a stone finger to a rock chin. "Apparently it affects living things too. I think I shall call this force: Fallflatter."

Nayru nodded, for it was a good name.

The beast rose to its huge muscled feet and Nayru wondered how it came to be such a strange shape, with its long and narrow neck but huge round body and thick but long tail. Then noticed that the vent was larger than the hole first appeared to be. The now broken vent revealed a great bowl that tunneled off and shrunk in an uneven structure. It seemed this place was full of imperfections.

"Your planet is crude." Nayru realized softly, though held a shimmering hand over the rippling mouth as though speaking blasphemy.

"It most certainly it not!" Din cried in affronted anger, as though confronted with blasphemy. "Take a good look for yourself."

Confused, skeptical, a little wary, Nayru condensed by the now broken stone tunnel and peered within, only vaguely acknowledging the beast now leering at the enclosed proximity. At first it appeared just as said: crude.

But Nayru took the effort to scrutinize a little harder, examine a little more closely, and slowly the more accurate picture formed. The tunnel was rough and snaking, but as the celestial sight traveled deeper, the Spirit of Water saw the emerging pattern of swell to neck to swell to neck of the tunnel, and how it came to join at the base with other similar tunnels to travel deeper, and how it joined yet again with other tunnels by a similar way set by some unwritten law. Peering into the rock and stone itself, Nayru quickly discerned the similar patterns of texture upon the similar rock, and in turn the patterns within the textures.

"…I see this was formed with great care."

"Of course, otherwise everything would fall apart." Din huffed, as though it were obvious. "Kinda like your creation."

The swirl of vapor that served as a head tilted to the side once more. "How do you mean?"

"Look at it! It's not doing anything but changing the color, and it won't hold the shape to its own form. I think you might have messed up on your first try."

Here, Nayru had looked away, but the innocent gesture had been enough. Din looked to the sea and the platter of rain with newfound suspicion. The Titan looked more closely, and gaped. Each perfect round drop tapped the invincible land in steady succession, one by one, drop by drop until it weakened the top most layers of the sharp building blocks of this earth, and dissolved them away with the disguised bombardment. It was so slow, so gentle and so discreet it had gone unnoticed by even Din's celestial eyes.

"You're changing my planet!"

"It was a little rough around the edges." Nayru placated. "I was just polishing it up for you."

"You could have asked!"

"You would never have agreed to it."

Din looked down at the physical vessel of creation then, and saw it was no longer steaming with primordial heat thanks to the cooling effects of the rain.

"Sneak."

Nayru's Gift flickered in genuine hurt. "You wound me, sister."

"You go behind my back."

"True."

How different this all was. It truly was a separate world under this clear barrier. Dark and murky, with varying shades of green and brown, but most curious of all was the movement within the water. It was a turbulent storm, one visible due to foreign specks, white and black alike, swirling and churning through the water as Farore phased further along. What were they? The spirit reached out in an attempt to capture them, and the essence body changed to accommodate the desire, congealing over in a case of smooth membrane in order to hold onto the material, but as the Entity quickly found, the ever turbulent storm was too fine to grasp, the black dust brushing and stinging the new skin while the white bubbles passed over with little disturbance.

Farore's movement at first felt slowed and arduous, but soon enough learned how to manipulate the body to fly underwater as easily as the essence had glided through the air, but with more thrill and fascination, thanks to the satisfaction of hard work. The thick powerful tail and extended wings of skin proved difficult to master, but essential to accommodate. Through trial and error, the newborn sea creature turned and flipped, and darted about the vast expanse free for the taking.

At one point Farore rushed to the surface, because the storm above felt as though it was no longer raging. The novice swimmer did not realize the gathered speed and momentum and with surprised shock broke the surface and soared high through the air. The formed creature blinked up at the clouds as the body hovered in its arced journey. As Farore realized quickly: this body could not actually float. The unexpected pull of fallflatter made the trip clumsy and the creature squeaked as the water splashed on impact. The stunned victim blinked for a moment within the white billows of the splash and looked back up. Hey, that was fun…

The creature zipped back down into the depths, curled the body for a moment, before launching through the water, willing the body to move faster for the surface. Again Farore soared into the thrilling chills of air, made cold against the water on the skin. This time the sea creature entered head first in expectancy, and held out the winged arms, palms flat, to break the water surface before impact. Soon the novice swimmer was whooping and shouting with laughter with each jump through the seas. It was not long before Farore became a very graceful diver. At least, the best diver this planet had ever seen.

However, the workings of this new body experienced a new sensation: exhaustion. The Entity rested, reveling in the soreness of the limbs, the ache of the gills and body, and the all-around laziness the body now demanded. Easily, Farore held still to be lost within the comforting and protective embrace of Nayru's creation. After a few moments of stillness, there were more sounds. Even they were different- distorted and warped by this water, most not recognizable. There was one in particular that was bothersome. It felt both unfamiliar, and very far. Was there something over there? The sea creature moved again, slower this time, and flew further and further off to find out.

The Deities turned their attention suddenly as the first creation to emerge from their world released a stream of fire that built into his system while under the surface. The glowing ruby eyes honed in on the two figures and finally stood on all four of its supporting legs. It stomped toward the pair, shaking the earth with each tremendous step. With a deep breath it reared its head back as it roared across the land.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Din gushed.

It lashed its head forward and snapped at the stone foot.

"Oh, look at him." Din patted his nose. "You're such a big strong boy aren't you?"

The swirl of vapor tilted again. "I wonder where this aggression comes from…"

By now, the snapping beast stopped his ankle biting and merely looked up at the massive Titan petting him.

"There, you see? That's not so hard, is it?" Din chided.

But the siblings already looked to where another disturbance was rumbling. Small, tiny boulders shook along the lava rivers and near the water. Pulled by fascination and curiosity, Nayru condensed near, and the trembling increased.

"What's this now?"

Din knelt to observe the shaking rocks. They all varied in size, but were all a light beige that stood out from the dark rock they rested on. The scarlet red creature stomped once, and the rocks popped open to reveal their little arms and legs. There were a select few that seemed to differ from the rest: missing an arm, or leg, or just very small when compared to their brethren. They cried out in fear and started running, scattering as fast as their bulky little bodies would go.

Deep within the sea, Farore swam through the waters to follow to the source of the strange noise, and looked around to see the floating bits of gravel and ash swirling in the water, but even that was not enough to warn of the increasingly powerful current. The water pulled closer to the strange noise. It rumbled louder and louder as the sea creature swam along in the waters, wanting to approach the end of this increasing turbulence faster. What was at the end? Was it the changing colors? Just this water that was once so dark and nearly blue that was now bubbling and white? Farore changed direction, going up instead of forward in order to see, but the waters were determined to pull along and slowed the ascent, even as Farore pumped the tired tailfin as fast as it would go.

In a rush of thunder and spray the swimmer broke the surface at an unusual angle and torpedoed forward instead of up through the thunder. With a great erupting spray Farore leaped high over the slithering and frothing white. For a moment time slowed. The white waters poured over a massive arced ridge into a great seething bowl of turbulence below and the mysterious roar, now so much clearer and more distant, was the sound of the heavy water crashing into the floor below.

The smooth body arched in preparation to fly as it threatened to sail alongside the falling river. Of course, as the great celestial Entity had momentarily forgotten, the usual power of flight was nowhere to be found. Well, drat.

The green body went rigid as the force of fallflatter hooked about and pulled. Bigger, the body needed to be bigger- Farore tumbled and her arms flew out as the yanking force pulled to the base of tumbling water. No, not bigger, wider to catch the moving air, the uplifting mix of noxious gas of the earth and water that even now fractionally cushioned the fall- She somersaulted and turned. If only the arm fins were stronger, wider, longer-

The arms snapped straight as the body shrunk, the long thick tail wavered and snapped off with a sprinkle of red pumping fluid into the water below for favor of smaller, lightweight legs to fold and curl against the body. The fins grew along the arms and sealed to the body, instantly catching the air like Farore suspected. The new wings flew forward instead of down, and remained extended during the search for calmer waters to land in. It was fortune when Farore also spotted a protruding mountain. The ledges were narrow, rough, and difficult to land on, but a relief nonetheless. Another wave of exhaustion had the newly changed creature slumped against the cold sharp black rock of the outcropping.

"Well those are fascinating little things." Din Copied Nayru's movement of curiosity.

The scarlet beast started after the shrieking creatures, snapping and stomping away, dominant in its pursuit. Nayru looked to the Titan.

"You will not stop them?"

Din shrugged. "I wanna see what happens."

And so they watched in bemusement as the running creatures scurried further away. The ones that were missing limbs, or were significantly smaller than their counterparts fell further and further behind in the chase. The stomping scarlet creature lashed about and finally caught one of the slower running ones with his jaws. Nayru felt slight consternation when he flung back his head to swallow the tiny round creature, and then pursue for another.

"Din, I think you should stop him."

"Why?"

"Because I am sure Farore will be upset to find her creations devoured in such a way."

"Why should I, if you're the one concerned?"

"I have no physical form."

"Oh fine."

As Nayru looked back to the scene, the second prey was swallowed and gone already, with the hunter climbing up the mountain to find more. Din's hand reached out and clamped around the beast's body to halt him.

"Alright, you stop that now until Farore gets back and she tells us what exactly we're to do with you. Figures that she finally makes something without so much as some instruction. Where the heck is she?"

The Entity herself was quite content with just laying back a while, looking up at the cascading wall of spray. She had decided to aptly name it: waterfall. The water fall was actually a bowl all around her, creating a wall of spraying and misting in the half dark. The clouds seemed to be calming and thinning, letting some more light from the great star shine through.

How might this world look if cast in full light? Well, I could let my own essence shine through and see.

But that would have meant having to shed this body to release the illuminating essence underneath, and Farore did not wish to do such a thing just yet. How odd. Here was the vessel of creation, yet the fun loving and wayward spirit had not created a thing. How to explain such a thing to the others?

It was with thought for the celestials that had Farore resign it was time to leave. The spirit had indulged in amusement and kept them waiting far more than long enough. They had probably even reverted back by now. With a mixture of purpose, dread, and shame, the Entity stood, turned, and started to climb up the mountain slope to reach the top.

Now, exactly how could the body be manipulated this time? The Entity looked to the haphazard wings, and already knew that they were good for guiding a fall, but not much else. Farore had to reach higher then, high enough to overtake the waterfall and soar over the seas to reach back to the siblings. Well, first thing to do was to overcome this strange force that pulled this weighty body down in the first place. Probably… it needed to be smaller. Smaller and… lighter. The vessel shrunk further in size, until it seemed acceptable. The changing spirit began with shaving off weight from the inside out, hollowing the hard sturdy frame, one of the heaviest things of matter inside this body. It was more fragile now than before, but inarguably lighter and easier to lift. And the gliding wings, they needed to be separate in order to control more easily. This was not as easy as sealing them, but with just a slight effort the elongated fins ripped from the sides, spilling the blood onto the rock and water. The skin now freely hanging shriveled to become thinner, and looking down, Farore realized the legs could be lost too, since they were not necessary for flight. Slowly they bent and became skinny as the muscles slithered under the skin from the useless legs to the torso, where the effort would truly be needed. Though the Entity was wise enough to stop before making them disappear completely. Well, Farore would need something to land on after all. It did not change the fact that the spirit vessel now resembled a ball with over sized fins, but appearances were not important right now.

Still, even after all the work of the transformation, the spirit's Gift pulsing within hinted that there was something missing, some factor that eluded conscious knowledge. The skin chilled in the mist of the dark air as Farore looked to the sky. The invisible gasses swirled by the friction of the waterfall around the single knobby rock. Of course, it was the cushion of these gasses that had assisted the wings in the first place. Experimentally the wings flapped once to feel, but the air was thin and weak, and even doing several strong thrusts was barely enough to raise the body more than an inch or so before lowering again.

Maybe it was not that the air was too weak. Maybe this body just did not know how to catch what little there was. Something to change, to catch it… The body shivered in the misty cold, and it instantly covered itself in downy fluff to keep warm. Farore flapped again, feeling the pull of air on the little feathers, and pumped harder, willing some of the feathers to lengthen and curve. The spirit vessel needed an extra push, something to give just enough power to hoist the body up…

Farore flapped, this time finding the odd attributes of the Gift to form pockets burrowed under the muscle packed around the torso for extra power. As the wings flapped more fervently, Farore took a deep breath to blow against the mountain top. The whoosh of the old air mixed with new sent the light body shooting high to the air. The tiny soft feathers stiffened like scales and grew long over the working body. The spirit released another puff of air for an extra push as the feathers on the reconstructed arms sprouted longer and stronger than the rest, and caught the weaker air with easier fluidity. Now the wings pumped more fervently and with more success. With each flap Farore rose just a little bit higher, and with each rest glided just a little bit further. And with great personal satisfaction, Farore enjoyed the temporary thrill of success.

Nayru paused in observations and slowly swirled toward where the restless waters lied.

…I feel life.

Din looked up.

"I guess she's finished with your seas then. You can sense it?"

Nayru nodded once.

"Deep inside me, I can feel them."

The Titan tapped a stone finger against the rock chin. "Guess you're more connected than I am, then."

Nayru said nothing as the white evanescence dispersed.


	2. Chapter 2

The waters had calmed along with the atmospheric depression, and Nayru could feel unnatural movement within the seas. A tiny, and not entirely unwelcome, disturbance. Erratic and multiple, Nayru followed the internal pull to a large, slowly forming sink and looked upon in wonder. Tiny red critters darted about in the frothing white, and tumbled and slid amongst each other in the relatively shallow waters in an obviously confused array. On the sharp, black ridge ledges of a small cone mountain sat white creatures of skin, with an anatomy of surprising resemblance to Din's adapted body. The creatures were turning and looking around with curiosity, confusion, concern, or daring, but they never moved from their spot, as though they did not know which way to go. Their hands moved out to feel among the rocks and sometimes themselves and each other, though this was usually by accident and they would seem to be startled, or just grow even more confused.

They are blind. No, not blind, blinded. This darkness, which was of no consequence to a Deity, seemed to be detrimental to living creations.

Nayru looked upon them with growing concern and question. They were confused in the entropy of this particular feature of the region.

Why would sister place her creations in here?

It seemed unwise, for they did not seem to know what to do with themselves. Or perhaps Farore did no such thing, but the pull of the water flow brought them against their will. Nayru's Gift pulsed and released the will into the ocean to weave through the deep calm and turbulent white. Slowly the water guardian inhaled, and the pouring waters slowed to a thin stream over the rough edge of the raised ridge.

Din, I ask your assistance.

Din had been sitting on a mountain ridge when the voice called. The Titan was lightly petting the creature that had recently fallen asleep and paused to look to the waters.

"What's up?"

You must make a small deformity in your planet.

"What for? Where are you?"

I must make a reverse in my creation, which I can only do with your cooperation. You can find me if you listen.

Din shut off the physical senses to the external realm and extended her spiritual eyes and touched through the planet. Nayru was right, and Din could sense the unnatural pull.

"What do you need?"

Where I push you must give way.

Din focused harder to understand what the hidden Entity meant, and sense the area Nayru referred to. The cracks on the rock countenance frowned.

"The changes you're asking are too small. I can't make such minute calculations."

I see. I will need to work with what I can find here then. Wait for my signals.

The Titan did. The towering stone held still for a nearly interminable amount of time, for so long that the great Scarlet beast had awoken, waited loyally for the awakening, got bored, and turned to explore the mountain. It found a slight give away in the earth, and started the task of burrowing through the rock, sensing something to eat underneath. It had managed to dig six miles before Nayru spoke once more.

Right here, can you feel me?

"Yes."

The second the crack broke the sea bottom, the creations unfortunate enough to be nearby churned wildly in their panicked shock. The wave from the force of the crack boomed through the waters to the very edge where land and sea met. Din, with senses still focused on where Nayru requested the break, could feel the water rushing along a new path within the rock to fight with the molten lava rising to reach the surface and heal the cut. But Nayru's careful direction and gentle persuasion rushed the water through just the right paths to burrow the necessary tunnels before the waters petrified the planet's blood, to come out again in the center of the sunken ring of the ocean.

The pressure from the seas of the outer ring rushed the water through the tunnels in the crack with enough force to gush into the center of the ring. The water level rose quickly and fervently to reach the top while Naryu held the usually pounding waters back. The white creatures vocally feared and rejected the unexplainable change. They backed up against the edges of their anchor, or flailed bizarrely in the waters when it enveloped it. After a moment the creatures found their natural way of movement, and calmed as they swam through the rising waters, to join the darting tiny creatures that were their neighbors.

The massive and slowed geyser soon ceased its ascendance at a point above the gridlocked ocean wall, and Nayru finally released the fence, expecting the level to now even out. It seemed the geyser was stronger than the rest of the ocean level, and the wide and relatively shallow natural fountain bubbled and swelled to retain its endowed power and features. The mix of creatures were spilled and tumbled out to sea, and Nayru watched in satisfaction as the creatures found their kindred and banded once more, each coming and swimming to discover together in the great new expanse stretched out before them. As it seemed, they were still blind in the expanding dark of the seas, but there was some other sense, a hidden bond through which they seemed to sense another's movements inside this world, and successfully navigate.

The watching Entity was pleased, but not satisfied. These creatures were saved from a wasted fate, but there was another. There was another creature somehow missed, that was elsewhere inside these waters. Nayru set about to find it.

Farore realized this journey was more difficult than first surmised. In some ways, this body had to work harder in the air than in the water. While swimming, one could at least rest with no concern. In the air, one did not have such luxury. Not to mention that the journey itself was longer than expected. Well, this was a given: the original direction had been on a longer course to where the kindred spirits had been where the creative spirit's journey first began. Mid way through the folly of this plan had Farore change direction, but, it seemed land was further away than estimated. The problem this entailed? Though the flying spirit desperately continued the needed pumps of wings, the strength and energy was harder and harder to reach with each flap to stay aloft. Exhaustion took a whole new meaning Even just holding out the wings was becoming harder along the glides.

I can't keep doing this. I need to stop…

So as Farore glided, the shape shifter tried to focus on changing the body, so as to fall into the water with no repercussions. Quickly the longer, smoother feathers plucked out of the pink skin, and the body quickly veered downward, now that the proper shape for aerodynamics disappeared, but even as the spirit fell, the down feather would not pluck out as easily as the larger pieces. And the legs would not come together to form another tail, nor were the arms changing into the useful directing fins as before.

What's happening?

Farore splashed into the ocean sooner than expected. The sore body curled while sinking in the darkness, with a vague shimmer of an emotion or sensation that was new and unfamiliar, and frankly unpleasant. With great concentration and great effort the shape shifter managed to at least forge the shrunken wings into arms once again, and slither muscles back into the legs to a more acceptable length and useful size, but those were the only tasks manageable. Farore realized that now had come the time to shed this body completely. It was a sad admittance, but it was only weighing down the spirit from returning to the kindred Entities.

But it would not release its hold on her.

Farore could not breathe. The pockets of air that had formed before to help propel through the weak air were expecting to be used, an unanticipated side-effect. Taking in water would weigh the body down, the Gift knew that. It seemed as though Faore would need to work physically to the surface. Which way? It was dark down here. An intuition alluded the way that was "up" and the tired Entity followed the hint. Arms and legs hauled and strained at Nayru's creation to reach the surface. It was slow work, for each stroke was weak and leaden because this body was not made for the waters. And it was nearly dead with exhaustion.

After a few moments the spirit wondered briefly: How far is the surface? Because Farore could not tell. And why does my head feel as though it's being squeezed? And why are the pockets of air demanding to be used in a sharp and painful way?

It disoriented and confused the already unbalanced Farore. The more this confusion grew, the more appeared the strange and unfamiliar feeling. It felt… bad. A warning. If the entrapped spirit could not reach the surface, then something was going to happen.

Farore needed air- that was the only clue the relentlessly morphed body could give.

Arms and legs clawed and kicked clumsily at Nayru's trapping creation in a desperate attempt to reach the surface. It was horrible work, for each stroke felt frustratingly useless and ineffective. This was not good. Air, air, this body needed air. Along Farore climbed, along the burning body shoved up and up for safety. What was going to happen? The warning insisted that this was imperative, that if the surface could not be reached in time-

But the warning was interrupted by another force, one that scooped Farore from the idle movement in the water, powerful enough to squeeze what little air was left inside the lungs. It was only after a moment of feeling the massive forceful shove from below that Farore broke surface. The air was a cursedly painful blessing. The whole body vacuumed the boundless supply with a spiritual knowledge of relief to save the form that was the vessel of creation. The down feather that would not release itself from the skin was soaked and heavy against the heaving and drained body, seeming to sap even just a bit more of the precious energy. Only after the imperative need was taken care of and dealt with could Farore notice the warm slippery surface that acted as a savior. Wearily the spirit looked down. The only thing discernable was a curving edge floating in the water. There was a noise, a slow then rushing bubbling rumble before a great splash sprayed in front of the weary eyes, to the side of the floating edge. The clear water solidified into a ghostly formed, to great wings with a head on top, and a golden glow shining through the water and the eyes of the Entity. The Seraph of Water.

"Nayru…" Farore breathed heavily, actually in a stunned awe of the once equal kin. Why did this physical voice feel so quiet? "You've gotten bigger."

"I am the same. It is you who have changed size." The Seraph's ethereal voice was almost chiding in its tone. "You've completely drained yourself of power."

From where the body lay, Farore felt the pulse of warm life from the creature carrying it. And Farore's eyes and ears discerned creatures flying and squawking from high above in the sky. It seemed the supposed Spirit had somehow created without conscious knowledge.

"…I guess I did, didn't I?" Farore murmured. No wonder the celestial essence could not have shed the body. "What would've happened… if I had drained even more?"

Farore could not read the essence of the encompassing kin. The link they usually shared was gone in these bodies. "You would have lost your vessel."

"But… would anything have happened… to me?"

"Nothing truly detrimental. Only the loss of your ability to create."

"Permanently?"

"Yes. But you have already done that job, so there is nothing to fear."

"Fear…"

Was that really fear? It was so foreign. The ache and desire to stay, to live, was nothing like any fear felt before, not as a free spirit. All that would have happen was the loss of the ability to create, and that was already taken care of, like Nayru said. Did the Gift fear such a fate that much? Farore smiled, the closest the body could attain of an ironic laugh as the eyes closed for rest.

"I was just… having such a good time…"

Nayru looked upon the shape shifter of kin as the sibling fell into a sort of meditative state; a stage to rest the body and try to regain the energy lost from extensive work. The soft rhythm of the lungs reassured the water gaurdian, and the Gift told the Seraph to be as silent as possible as well as lead the creature born from the Lost Tail toward where the Titan of the Earth lay in wait.

Rest, Sister. And when you awaken, meet your children.

Farore would never feel the intense power of creation the way the kin of essence could, but there was no hierarchy based on this, for in the end, the erratic, ever-changing, ever-inquisitive, ever seeking, ever mistaking spirit was the most important of all.

Farore was life.

With … rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

"And that's what happened."

Din openly stared. "Wow…"

"It seems you have had quite the adventure."

Farore did not know how to reply to that. They were right, when really going over everything. It had not felt like it at the time.

"Makes a nice story." Din commented. "Everyone here will probably remember your accounts better."

The creations did not want to say such words out loud, though silently agreed. The storyteller glanced uncertainly at the audience, from the sitting Deities to the enraptured little rocks, the white creatures of the sea, and the winged race, to the respected attention of the Great Red Beast sitting calmly on the mountain and the Great Fish floating in the sea. Each creation a part of the great Deity and the very creator had not even realized it.

"It is certainly a fine collection of accounts we should be remembered by." Nayru extended her water form to signal a leave. "Fine tales to pass through the ages."

"We gotta leave already?" Din complained.

"We have done our job. Now we must depart to let our creations truly flourish."

There was an immediate vocal protest to this from the conscious of said creations.

"But we must."

Their pleas and demands and begs and arguments only rose to counter the claim. Din leered in agitation. A great seism rumbled the earth beneath the taloned, hardened and webbed feet and the volcanoes and magma erupted dangerously beside them.

"Stop this insistent whining, you clinging children! Either accept this or get away!"

The creations took warning. The winged race squawked and cheeped, the boulder-like race yelped and the finned creatures cried out. Families gathered their young and interracial neighbors forsook each other for their own safety as they retreated to the heavens, a safer mountain and the sea. Din's anger dimmed with the arrival of confusion.

"Where're they all going?"

"To heed your word." Nayru smiled in amusement.

"I just wanted them to let us leave, not leave us be."

Farore smiled. "Your rage is a powerful factor Din. You should be aware that my mortals cannot stand up to it."

"Beware of Din's Rage." Nayru nodded sagely.

"Well, I guess I am a force to be reckoned with. Might as well go now. Good lasting impression to give them."

"Alright," Farore stood to join the Deities, though the current form was still comically smaller than theirs. "Just give me a minute before we leave."

"You gonna change?"

"Change?"

"Well, you look ridiculous. You uh, missed a couple there."

Din pointed to the top of the stone forehead, and Farore reached up to mirror the move, and felt two long feathers that had not come out from before. Farore leered, turned without a word and marched away, in all the tiny, gray, fluffy, glory.

The nerve of her! One foot kicked at one of the stupid rocks conceitedly blocking the path. I never make fun of her vessel.

The crossed Deity huffed as the march along the dusty plain slowed. The centuries-old dirt seemed flimsy and useless. The echo of her curse that brought this inept substance into existence in the first place bit with a vengeance. Then stopped. Great vibrant rings of green followed a pattern- a rhythm of sorts from some distant starting point, toward the mountain and sea border. Each ring must have been at least the size of Din's foot, and each one sprung with vibrant energy. The curious Deity mentally counted them, trying to remember where the song was familiar. It was excited and determined, almost erratic with anxiety. In a flash Farore realized these must have been the footprints from the start of the creative journey so long ago. How strange, the spirit seemed to make music as well as creations without realizing it. Now that Farore stopped and thought about it, the Deity vaguely remembered wishing Din's planet softer, with more color. But from what part of the vessel could these tiny things have come from, and how did Nayru and Din miss these?

The Deity knelt down next to the nearest ring and reached out to touch one little leaf in curious affection. The thin and springing green stem bounced away at the slightest touch, and Farore felt almost in awe at the thought of so many fragile things surviving on such a planet. How long had these small things been here? And how could there be so many in such small spaces? The Deity rose to look again at the skipping trail, the remnants of a young virgin Entity. The clouds turned and thundered with the promise of a coming storm, and though Farore knew better than to question or tamper with the Seraph's designs and patterns, the thought of a storm bombarding these already struggling creations brought on anxiety. Was there something that could be done to stop it?

Farore was a celestial being, of course there was. Nayru may have written the Laws… but the Laws were for the mortal creations to live and prosper. And if the Laws were somehow a hindrance to the creations, then the Deity and Creator of Life should use proper judgment to interpret Nayru's Laws to ultimately benefit the world. But to what extent?

As the gray darkened with the increase in clouds to block the light, The Creator of Life thought and considered. Never before had there been a consciously made creation. A part of Farore… the fingers moved up to the smooth forehead, where two long feathers remained. A creature… to protect life. Farore physically pulled them out and looked to them both. A creature… for the skies. The thin fingers twisted the two feathers together into a cracking and ruffled string. A creature… that could survive the onslaught of the heaven's power. The Deity held up the segmented feathers and blew.

The brown twisted feathers coiled and grew within the released current of wind. It glowed and adapted a darker shade of the creations Farore wished to live. Softly it dropped to the red ground as the brief air current died to join the rest of the air on the planet. The massive and segmented body of the conception instinctually rested comfortably into a ring on the vast dusty plain. After a moment of slow and arduous movement from the rope of a body created on itself, a single vivid yellow eye with an unexplainable cyst in the iris opened obediently and expectantly to its creative parent. The eye was the size of Farore's head.

"Protect them." The Creator said simply. "Protect them until they are strong enough to live."

A thin white film closed horizontally along the yellow eye concurrently with its green skinned vertical counterpart in a single blink, before the eye retreated as the great creature worked to uncurl the enormous body. Farore watched as a thick, clawed leg the height of the lower half of the body- tiny in proportion to the rest of the snake- snapped out from under the scales, and another leg the length of the whole body burrowed out from further back on the anatomy. They gave just the little support it needed to unwind from the dusty floor. Earth red lined the scales and armored nose to lessen the monochrome green. Without a second questioning or affirming glance, the great Opus of Farore rose from the earth to uncurl completely. With a slight jump for take off, it slithered into the skies and clouds above. In just another moment, the darkness lessened, the clouds thinned and parted just enough to set The Creator's heart at ease.

The rings of vibrant newborn green sprung and shook with Farore's bestowed smile. Rays of warm halcyon light slowly grew to bless the rings of life. Such a beautiful color, the Deity mused. The brown dust of the surrounding planet conjured more questions. What other colors could this planet bear? What others forms and races could thrive to love and enjoy this planet? Slowly the Deity gazed to the thinning clouds. A clear blue sky slowly showed itself to the land for the first time as Farore tried to imagine what this world would be like in the future. The Creator could not. The thought only made Farore laugh, freely and joyously and excitedly, as The Creator raised arms and released the vast flow of magic stirred and aroused only by free and wild joy.

Both Deities from afar were caught off guard from the massive _whoo_ that flushed over the encased globe. A torrent of wind blared through the dormant sphere. It was completely invisible, yet still displaying its power and ability with its affects on the other creations. It swirled and pushed Nayru's clouds and stirred Din's smaller rocks; it veered the flying race and knocked around the walking rocks. The gentle shower of rain in other points on the earth amalgamated into a mighty hurricane. The baptismal tempest swirled with a real world projection of bluster, to fight the wild rough impulses of the planet itself, and created a fine accompaniment to the song and dance Nayru and Din left behind; a necessary instrument that was fundamental, and made the others wonder how they thought to get along without it before. The rolling drums and flashes of light stirred the Deities from their dazed impatience, and slowly, The Seraph of Water began another song, a simple impulse to join the new chorus. Slowly, Din began another dance, a simple impulse to celebrate the newest addition to the globe. And that is how the Deities celebrated their creations.

But the true reason for Farore's release was invisible and unknown to anyone, for as the release of power slowly dissimilated, now the plain Deity stood on the plains, with only plain pink skin as a case for essence, the last of the gray fluff carried by the wind to its confidential destination. As the power in their region calmed, Nayru and Din joined their kin upon the plains. The small disguised creature was given warning by the shaking stomps of Din's careless step, but did not turn initially.

"I cannot wait to see what you have painted." Nayru soothed.

"Well, it might take a while." From this tiny stature, Farore craned the neck to look upon the Titans and half joked thoughtfully. "Any chance we could have one more round of a game? For old time's sake?"

The two Towers nodded. They could have at least one last bit of fun before they completely took on the responsibility of a planet. The black and brown ground shook and rumbled with the weight and power of the Deities as they stood on the surface.

"We ready?" Din asked.

Farore nodded. "Can we still?"

"We have not lost our old ways." Nayru smiled, "Only gained new ones. We merely need to reach back into our origins, our beginning natures to find them again."

The seemingly aimless collection of mists condensed and flowed into liquid. It adapted a form similar to Din's and Farore's anatomies, with legs and arms. After a few more moments, the water froze into a hardened base.

"You can change too." Din accused, just now seeing that this vessel might be the only one stuck with a stubborn form.

"I am adaptable." Nayru corrected.

"…Wait a second, a while ago you said you had no physical form." Din reminded in suspicion.

"So I did. Well, I think it was important for the Scarlet Beast to see your authority anyway."

"Lazy."

The wise Seraph only smiled and held out the ice hands. Farore could not reach initially, and ignored Din's snickers to concentrate on growing the body to at least be at a more acceptable level. The third and final Deity smiled, finally seeing eye to eye with the celestial siblings for the first time in a very long time. They smiled as well, and linked their own hands with, creating a circle of three. Instantly they could feel the change in themselves, and each other, and now better understood each of their roles in this great responsibility.

Din: the wild raw planet that was the imperative anchor of it all, that both cradled Farore's life and burned it away, to make room for the new creations bound to come.

Nayru: The deceptively gentle, exceedingly powerful water which soothed Din's wild flame and through adaptable forms regulated the planet into a smoother shape.

Farore: The ever changing array of life which rested on Din's stone and drew upon the energy of Nayru's water to live and grow into this realm of possibilities.

Just as it would be forever more.

"Let's go."

Once more united, the task to search the ability of flight was easy. They gathered their energy, stirring the air and dust of centuries and launched for the heavens.

The three great ..., their labors completed, departed for the heavens.

As they gathered energy and soared up to the entry point, the three Deities experienced a strange sensation with their new bodies. Friction against the forming new air of the planet they would soon come to call 'wind resistance,' though this was only a minor detail. The goal was just within Nayru's shield and thus easily within reach without disrupting the barrier, so there were no concerns for that. However as they kept their eyes ahead to the awaiting rift, Nayru began to become fearful.

"Sisters?" Carried the voice called over the roar.

"What?" They both asked.

"We're not very malleable in these forms, are we?"

There was a moment of confused blinking as the two of kin took this in. Well it was true the solid cases of their vessels were not so flexible as their pure energy forms, though they failed to understand why this caused for distress. It was only as they looked at the narrowed crack all the bodies were heading for that it clicked. In the same instant, their eyes widened.

"Oh shy-"

All three noggins collided into one another from the inevitable momentum. Farore's soft nose knocked against Din's sharp forehead, and Nayru's freezing mouth cracked against Din's chin. They all dispersed quickly from their first collision, holding their injuries; a strange new feeling for a strange new lifestyle.

"Ow!" Farore clutched at the bump space between her eyes and mouth. "Watch it!"

Din glared at, rubbing at rough forehead and under chin.

"You bumped into me!" The Titan glanced at Nayru. "You okay?"

The smallest one nodded with frosted clear hands over the busted lip.

"Ah well, let's try that again, one at a time." Din said. "This is harder than I thought."

The vessel of rock entered through first, Farore's plain form followed, and Nayru's icy encasing came up at the rear. Once back into the space between spaces, all three felt wary enough to spread out to engage in their tasks. Slowly they extended their hands and released red, green and blue rays of light. The three streams collided in white against the rift and quickly mended and sealed the entrance once more. They lowered their hands and checked their injuries once more, more in awe than actual pain. This was such an odd experience, yet somehow seemed so natural now.

"Am I bleeding?" Farore asked and lifted the concealing fingers.

Din looked at the shining golden liquid and nodded with a "Just a little," before drawing fingers away from the cut Nayru's sharp ridge of a mouth left on the rock chin and looked at the glittering essence. "Blast, hope we don't leave any in here on accident. If that doesn't spell disaster I don't know what does."

Nayru nodded in agreement and pressed fingers against the hurt mouth.

One the other side of the repaired crack, three golden droplets, one from each spirit, fell as rain. The natural magnetic attraction brought them closer together, and they dried and congealed into a sharper form. Each took form of the strongest and most balanced shape of the known universe to reflect the awesome potential and strength reflected in the Creators: the triangle.

And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the ... left the world.

And it left quite a surprise for when they returned. Granted their game did run over a hundred years or two, but they did not realize it would lead to such a leap.

"It seems our power has increased the development in this particular area." Nayru observed.

The other Deities were too stunned to comment.

Only an occasional small, white, harmless cloud dotted the clear blue sky, leaving the halcyon light of the sun to shine onto the earth and give more energy to life. Vibrant shades of jade, olive, and viridian carpeted the once barren dusty red planet with grasses and leaves and moss. Splashes of radiant pearl flowers colored the monochrome green and the air with their seductive fragrance. Tiny glimpses of lemon, grape, and berry shaded flowers just learning to deviate from their white neighbors and ancestors took bold roots and spreading campaigns. Though the sight was beautiful, this was not what had the Deities so enraptured.

Feathers flew, beaks snapped, talons clicked and eyes leered about as hundreds of owls who called themselves 'Oocca' squabbled amongst the gathered populace. The great proud and hulking race which called themselves the 'Gorons' pounded and shook in their argumentative rage. The 'Zora' as they were so called waved their sharpened coral spears to boast of their reigning intelligence, despite being forced out of their element. Tiny little white people that donned weaved fibers of green plants and colored flowers for decoration whined in their tantrums for the unfair advantages of the other races.

"It was your turn to clean the Triforce, Page, it's an important duty. I don't understand why this is so hard for you to get-"

"I just need a little courage to ask her out, it's no biggy-"

"My heart's intent will surely be of greater benefit to the clan-"

But the moment the Deities were spotted, everyone stopped. Voices that moments ago were in heated disagreement quickly erupted in terror. They scattered off into their own directions, leaving the shining golden triangles alone once more.

"What was that all about?" Din wondered.

Farore snickered. "I think they still remember stories of your rage."

"Well, what if I just wanted to say 'hi'? That's just hurtful."

"Hello little ones. You are not afraid?"

Farore and Din followed Nayru's line of sight to the tiny people decorated in plants. Their bodies were relatively the same as the Zora and Gorons, though the proportions shrunk to make them shorter. Some chubby, some skinny, all had different hair colors and facial features, more distinct than the other races usually had from each other. They remained and stared with open mouths at the three titans. Farore smiled.

"They were created after it happened."

"…You're really big." One pointed out, in case the three had not noticed it before.

Nayru nodded. "It would seem we are."

"Yeah, we're not little!" Another agreed.

"We're just vertically challenged!"

Farore had to suppress an affectionate giggle.

"Also fashionably challenged." Din scoffed. "What are you all covering yourselves with?"

"Hey!" Here, the little people and Farore turned in affronted anger.

"I'm just saying. Their wardrobe choice leaves a bit to be desired."

"Oh yeah?" one little child boldly pointed up to Din. "At least we're not an ugly _boring_ color!"

"Red is not boring!"

"That's brown, like mud!"

"It's red earth!"

"Come on, Din." Farore stood and held back the sharp and warbled stone shoulder. "They're just creations. You are a wise, matured Deity."

"Little brats need to learn some manners!"

"Like you're one to talk. You're just offended."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"Sisters."

"What?"

Nayru calmly indicated the little people. "Watch what you do in front of the children."

The two blinked and looked down to see the little children unexplainably bickering in plain sight of the two Titans.

"Ha! Why'd ya go an' add a purple flower? Yellow's much better."

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"My hair's prettier than yours!"

"Is not!"

"Hey, bet I can touch the triangles before you!"

"No!"

Both Din and Farore slammed down their hands in front of the triangles before the child could go near, startling the other observing kids and disturbing a burst of petals, leaves, and dust from the floor.

"You don't do that, that's not a toy." Farore chastised. "You mustn't touch them."

The children hung their heads from the warning tone and shuffled their feet in convenient shame.

"Now, run along and play, over there in that growth of plants. And don't come back until this is gone and safe."

"All the way over there?"

"All the way over there."

"Aw…"

They dejectedly kicked the grass, before they turned to see what it was Farore referred to. A great tree that towered from afar and watched over a jungle of a forest of wild plants beckoned the far children and enticed for play. They brightened instantly at the sight of the woods and cheered and raced over. Farore took a good look at the face of the tree, and realized it must have been that tiny sprout of a plant touched so long ago; or at least an offspring of it.

"We will need a way to hide this." Nayru said seriously.

"Yeah. This thing can definitely cause some trouble for us in the future." Din flicked the triangles for emphasis, earning an indignant 'ching' in response. "I think we should put it away before it gets out of hand."

The massive stone hand wrapped about it easily enough, but when Din tried to physically remove it, it would not budge in the slightest. Even twisting and yanking at the thing did not loosen it. Farore came to assist, but even then the item stubbornly refused to move, letting its clear intentions of remaining in its spot known.

"Blast-" another mountain from afar exploded, "looks like it's already attuned itself with the earth."

"Well, nothing we can do about it. Guess it'll have to stay."

Since then, the sacred Triangles have become the basis of our world's providence.

Nayru grew serious and pondered. "We will need to seal it off. Enough to keep it away from life until it is mature enough to handle such a task."

"How?"

All three considered how this should be done; it was Farore that had come to an answer. This Deity, the Creator, had created a race to conquer Din's mountain, had created a race to love Nayru's seas, had created a race to occupy the sky, and had created a race to enjoy the flowers. It was not impossible then, to create a race merely to protect this sacred essence. A part of the Gift… Admittedly Farore liked the forms of the little plant covered people… but they would need to be bigger and stronger, to carry their purpose… Thoughtful hands reached up where green fur now quickly grew into a flowing emerald mane. Pale pink fingers combed through the windblown tresses and gently raked away the few long strands that complied. With a single hand at a time, The Creator extended the arm to let the wind catch the silk. Thin emerald threads shimmered white and curled into the air, to land toward the hallowed light of the Sacred Blood. Even the mere moment they touched the grasses and wild flowers, the fibril shone green as the power of their creation began.

"That should do it."

"I kinda like this look for you." Din said thoughtfully, studying the hair against the body. "The fur seemed strange before, but it looks better longer."

Farore stared, stunned by the compliment, then relaxed enough to soften. "…Thank you, Din."

"You're welcome."

"If you are sure you are done Farore, then we should leave."

"Why so soon?"

"Well," Nayru tried not to sound accusatory, though the words could not help but be patronizing, "thanks to Din we cannot approach any of the life forms without them fleeing in terror."

"Way to go, Din."

"Shut up, Farore!"

"But we can't just leave them." The Deity of Life argued. "We left them alone for only two hundred years, and look what happened."

"You are right. We need help watching them when we cannot approach them."

Silence reigned against the bright sun and soft blowing wind as they contemplated this. Who to ask for assistance on such a matter?

"What about Lanayru?" Farore suggested. "I'm sure he'd be willing to help us out a bit."

"Funny, I was just thinking about him too." Din admitted. "Either him or Ordona maybe."

Nayru was quiet another moment. "I believe Faron and Eldin would do very well."

Din sighed. "Well, we don't know for sure if any of them would actually want to do it. We'll have to ask and make sure first."

"Right." Farore nodded "Let's go and find them."

"Wait here, Farore," Nayru suggested. "To keep an eye on them while Din and I ask."

"Right."

The Deities ascended the heavens once more, and Farore and looked upon the slow formation of the latest inventions. Similar to the child-like creations, they varied in height, facial features, body sizes and details. Though perhaps because not all of the used hair was perfectly straight, The Creator noticed a tiny few with small deformities, such as a crooked arm or stooped back. One even had only one foot. The Titan thought of the cyst in the Dragon's eye. Yes, they were indeed perfect.

They had all noticed the enormous presence by now as it knelt down to see them up close. Now that Farore thought of it, these were the only creatures that had their parent actually remain with them to watch their formation. And now it was time to instruct them in the same manner as the Dragon so long before them.

"Now listen to me carefully, my children," Farore said softly, catching the attention of all the long ears she gave them specifically for this purpose, "You are given a very important responsibility. Protect the sacred Triangles you see there. Their power can be used for the good or evil of this land, but now is not the time. Hide them, seal them, keep them from the eyes and ears of others. This is an imperative responsibility."

The Instructor noticed movement in the back of the awed group and looked. A single being was wandering around curiously, searching at the flowers, looking the trees, seeking out the small bugs or animals and critters that could be found. A strong sense of curiosity and adventure was refreshing to see at least one of the creatures, but became troublesome when he finally rested eyes on the Triangles. This one had short, rounded ears as his unfortunate deformity, thus was not as attuned to the guiding voice, and did not hear the Instructor's initial warning. He took a step for the Triangles.

"You must not touch the Triforce." The Instructor said a bit louder.

The creation with rounded ears jumped and whirled. In startled obedience he hurried in place and looked up expectantly. Farore softened her stern look. He had meant no harm by it, and he would be more careful from now on. The Instructor returned attention to all.

"I am counting on you."

And so, having relayed the needed information, Farore towered tall and proud in all pink skinned, flat-chested, narrow-hipped naked glory, and after a moment of inner searching found the strength to leave the creations closest to heart and take off to the heavens, leaving the children behind with the impression of a guiding mother, a soothing female.

A Goddess.

The Hylians heeded Farore's word. They carefully formed a hiding fortress, a crude inter-dimensional holding with only the intention of keeping out direct contact with life. Despite the seal upon the Sacred Blood, the essence and power still leaked through the land, subtly influencing life forms for years to come.

And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

"They agreed." Nayru informed.

"Really? Which ones?"

"All of them."

Farore blinked. "All?"

Nayru nodded. "They were eager to assist when we told them our favor."

"Oh…" Farore looked down into the window that had been created for their viewing convenience. "I guess that mean's we won't have too much to worry about."

"Alright, we did it!" Din flung up celebratory arms and cheered. "With that problem fixed, we should be A-OK from here on out!"

"But it's becoming more crowded," Nayru murmured and peered through the window, "I can dry my seas some, but I overestimated the amount of elevated land. Din's planet is too covered with my waters to provide adequate space."

Farore blinked. "So we need more land?"

"Yes."

Farore turned to Din with an amused grin.

"Guess what you get to do."

Din blinked. Then groaned.

Before time began, before spirits and life existed…

Din, the Goddess of power…

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom…

Farore, the Goddess of courage…

Three golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule.

Din

With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru

Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore

With her rich soul produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens.

And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world.

Since then, the sacred Triangles have become the basis of our world's providence.

And the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm.

This legend is common knowledge, and undisputed fact. Unfortunately, a few details were lost as it passed through the ages. No one suspected, or even questioned this Legend, until a single night, one fateful sleep, when one small boy had a dream that inspired him to create a story worthy enough to be retold one fateful Unity day, when two tiny villages down in the southern woods of Hyrule came together in celebration.

Fireworks were arranged each year to launch from Hyrule Field, so that people all across the land could enjoy them. Farore enjoyed watching them too, from her window in the heavens.

She was in the form of a female now, as had become the preference of all the Goddesses. Today she felt playful, so remained in a child-like body, in remembrance of the her isolated race. Her constant green hair was in braided pigtails that only reached her shoulder, and because today was a special day, she decided to let her body wear a green dress with robin-egg blue zigzag patterns and a white lace finish that swished around her knees, with an adorable little blue bow on the small of her back. She wore green slippers to complete the outfit, with a thin sole and a little blue bow on the toe of each shoe. Her short body leaned against the top edge of her water basin, and the bowl was tall enough so that the edge of the container went up to her chest. The basin was wide, nearly the length of her current body times three. Her bright green eyes peered into the window, with crossed arms resting on the flat molding of the edge of the basin. A small, fond smile flickered between a content half-smile, to an amused grin as she watched the faces of the spectators. She still managed to feel new excitement each time a child's face lighted with awe and discovery.

"Shouldn't you be watching Link?" Came the dry voice.

She did not look up, though waved off the voice. "He's fine, he's fine, not in any danger. Besides, Faron has him. I just want to see the kokiri before the Deku Tree sent them off to bed."

Din's body had long ago lost the rough, crude black edges of the beginnings of her creation, and had smoothed to a rounder form. The cracks were still there to allow movement, but no longer glowed as intensely from the magma stirring inside of her. One elbow rested on the edge of her own basin to support her head, and her legs crossed over the edge of her white throne, where she would have to keep her position for a long while, less she start an accidental earthquake. "And that's why you watch more than one place on that thing."

"It will be fine, Din," soothed Nayru's voice. She was in her water form at the moment, and her golden eyes flickered over the vast surface of her own window. "Farore knows when to Watch, and when to let things be."

All three Goddesses kept their eyes on the surface of their own basins. Each surface had a different region of the word, that could hone in on one area at will. And could be separated into separate areas at one time. They had long ago gotten into such a habit, so as not to miss a moment of the lives of their creations. A mortal's time could go by so fast if they did not pay attention.

"And I am Watching more than one place," Farore defended, "I'll be Watching soon anyway," the little Goddess grinned. "Strider will be telling his story soon."

Din did not even pretend to know who that was. She did not keep track of the Hylians and humans as much as Farore did. Nayru on the other hand, actually paid attention to her common ramblings of random names, and kept track of the events unfolding.

"You refer to the story he wrote about us?"

"Yep, and he'll finally get to tell it. He's so excited he can hardly sit still." She giggled. "He won't get to finish it, but it's still cute."

Din's curiosity stirred a little. "Really? He wrote a story about us? Why won't he finish?"

"Yep, he did. You should Watch and see."

"Not likely." Din went back to her Watching. "Let me know if he actually gets anything right."

Farore hummed her affirmative, not put off by her brisk nature. The Gorons were about to begin their tournament after the fireworks, and Din always found far more entertainment in that than story telling. And apparently, the next few tournaments would decide the order of guarding when the Dark Times hit, so she had to be sure everything went well. She just hoped her sister would keep her cheers down.

"Strider," Din frowned as the name was suddenly striking a cord in her memory. "Wasn't that the one with the-"

"Don't say anything," Farore finally looked up to beseech. "He'll hear you, and I don't want his night to be spoiled yet."

"He'll hear?" Din raised an eye ridge as she looked up.

"He has the ears. And he's become very paranoid about it," she grinned.

Din shook her head. "I don't see why you let his parents do that to him."

"Well," the little girl leaned back to her window to Watch again, "it's funny."

Nayru kept her chuckles down as Din sighed and went back to her own Watching. As far as Din saw things, it was a good thing none of the creations knew about _all_ of Farore's motivations. They probably would not react well to her sadistic tendencies. Nayru of course knew the truth behind the unfortunate incident, but said nothing.

After the end of the fireworks display, and after the Deku Tree sent the isolated Kokiri off to bed, Farore switched over that part of the Channel to the more central region of Faron Woods, where two tiny villages had come together in celebration. This year it was the northern settlement's turn to host the celebration, and the people of Ordon were the guests. Between the orchard, and the forest clearing where the stables were, was a little place where the two cliff walls came close together to form a bottle-neck. It was here that the fire pit had been lighted, and the circle was already forming. The adults remained by the cliff faces on either side of the growing pit to let the children sit around the story fire.

The one exception was Colin, a fair-haired boy that remained on his mother's knee. Uli kept her hands on the child's middle to keep him balanced. She sat cross legged in the middle of the group of women on one side of the fire. To her left, Hera chatted away, asking her questions about how Colin was coming along and if she could lend her broom, because the one at the tavern had bristles so short and worn and it would take forever to make a new one, something she could not get done soon enough for cleaning. Hera was a fairly tall woman who also had fair hair, but it was a much more golden color compared to Uli's platinum flax. On the woman's other side, Pergie and her old friend Jiren gossiped, the two brunettes catching up on old times and trading stories with giant Sera about their lazy husbands. Directly across the fire pit, on the other cliff face were the men.

With their wives on the other side making no secret of their subject, Jaggle grumbled freely about hen-pecking women that used their charms to lure men into a false sense of security before nagging at them nonstop. Helo, a man that strongly resembled Hera, hushed him, and told him it was not so bad. After all, they had not resorted to extortion, and the husbands could still get away with their rugged and seductive charms to make their wives more compliant. He promptly shut up at that point, because Jaggle started glaring, and Hanch looked like he was about ready to cry. All right, so maybe the other two did not have it quite so good as him. Mitulo, a very tall, and burly man off to the side, decided not to take part in their conversation, instead smoothing down his brown goatee. He had stopped feeling sorry for them a long time ago. Link pretended not to notice their conversation as he leaned against the wall next to Jaggle, but the man remembered him anyway. He nudged Link with his elbow.

"Hey, what're you doin' up here? Men only."

The teen glanced at him, frowning at the slight.

"You're still fifteen, that ain't old enough."

Link looked away from him, but crinkled his eyebrows in stubborn refusal.

"Shelen's still sittin' with the kids."

He turned his attention to the sixteen year old teen at the fire pit, and leered to try to convey his message for him to get up and get over here to support him.

"Jus' go and sit."

He pushed off the wall and sat begrudgingly between Shelen and Ilia in the only free space, cursing him all the while. Ilia held back her chuckles, though grinned with her straw-haired friend Keian as they tried to keep up their conversation without a hitch.

"Ah, but do ya think it'd look good?" Ilia asked.

Keian tilted her head to the side slightly, and pursed her lips as she scrutinized with her single gray eye. Then she flipped her head, moving the straw bangs to cover the other eye instead, and reached out to hold Ilia's long hair off to the side.

"I think it'd look cute," she affirmed.

"Ya think so?" She tilted a shoulder and pat her hair thoughtfully.

Link glanced over, about to try to convince her not to cut it (she had very nice hair, in his opinion) but then started having second thoughts. She was facing away from him to speak with her other friend, and all he saw was the back of her neck as he hair was lifted off her shoulders, but even at this angle, he could not help but think she looked cute. Keian, who was facing Ilia for the sake of conversation, noticed his stare, and smirked a little.

"Definitely cut it this way. With a little curl on the side," she emphasized. "I'm sure someone _else_ would like it to."

"Keian, hush!" Ilia hissed, and pulled her hair out to flatten it down, trying not to look behind her, which sent the other girl into giggles.

"What? I just meant you-know-who," she pointed over her own shoulder behind her, instead of at Link.

Ilia's face looked stricken, and hoped he did not hear, but the hinted boy had already been listening in anyway.

"It wouldn't matter if ya cut it 'r not, Ilia," Strider hopefully called over. "I think ya'd look great either way."

Ilia smiled over to humor him. "Thank you, Strider."

Link turned away quickly and ignored them. Keian's jabs were nothing new.

Shelen, and now Link were directly across from the narrator-to-be, which meant their backs were to the orchard, and ultimately, to the village. On Shelen's other side was Miren, a smaller girl with nearly black hair. She kept her knees close together, and nibbled her lip occasionally as she glanced at Shelen, trying to hold back a shy smile as he glanced down at her as well. The girl paid only half an ear to Deron, a slightly younger, but taller boy with brown hair that flipped out like wings by his ears, who sat on her other side and still tried to talk to her to get her attention.

Strider practically bounced in his spot as his friends and family and neighbors took their places within the circle. Young Talo was also just as eager, and he fidgeted by Strider. The little Malo was less enthusiastic, and just sat between Talo and Deron. Beth, for her part, was excited too, but the little girl tried not to let her immature eagerness show. She still sat next to Strider on his other side, but did not look directly at him and did her best not to glance over Ilia, Keian, and Goron to look at Link too much. Goron was a chubby human boy with an unfortunate nickname, his real name was Goro. His hair was the same shade as Deron's, but with loose curls all over his scalp instead of two flips. Like Malo, he was none too eager for the story, and tapped his foot impatiently, hoping to get whatever nonsense Strider had come up with over with. Said boy looked over each face and mentally checked off each person at the fire pit, (he paused to wave encouragingly to Ilia, who smiled hesitantly and waved back) then at the wall to his left, then the one to his right, before frowning and realizing they were missing some relatives. He craned his neck, then turned all the way around to spot them talking amongst themselves, walking painfully slow.

"Uncle Jod, hurry up!"

"Yeah, hurry up Rusl." Talo called.

"Coming," he called back and turned back to Jod. "A whole fifth, really?"

"Mm-hm," he nodded, his balding head shining in the firelight with each shake. "I'm jus' grateful we saved as much as we did. Those herbs 're pretty potent stuff."

The taller, larger and completely bald man looked critically at him, his tiny little mustache turned down in a frown. Mayor Bo rubbed his plump chin thoughtfully.

"Are they really safe t' use on crops then?"

"Jus' stinks up a storm t' keep 'em away. Washes off fine though. The boys suggested it actually. They used it t' torment the bugs they caught in the woods."

"Figures as much." Bo shook his head. "The new generation never ceases to amaze me."

The three were finally taking their place on the cliff with the other men when Rusl spotted his son on his wife's lap. His lips twitched in worry and disapproval. Uli caught him looking, and had to silently contend his point. She murmured in the boy's ear, and he looked to her beseechingly. She quietly urged him on, and he unwillingly stood. He made a few hesitant steps over to the group, though no one noticed him at first. The child fidgeted as he sought out an empty space, but disheartened as he found the whole circle filled. The action caught Link's attention, and he looked at him, and the look caught Shelen's attention, and he followed his eyes.

"Colin," Shelen alerted, "over here."

The boy gratefully hurried to where Link and Shelen scooted back a bit before sliding apart to make room and nestled between them. Link took the time to look at Shelen questioningly. The older teen seemed in no hurry to move, and mostly used his arms to lift himself up. And because of his sensitive hearing, he could hear the shallow hitch in his breathing, as though holding his breath while trying not to hiss in pain. Then teen was situated again, and he glanced back at Link, flashing him a smile, before turning back to Miren. Strider, the only other person in the gathering with Hylian ears, also noticed the pattern, but knew the reason for it, so did not question it.

"We all here? Good."

The boy reached into his belt and pulled out a wadded paper square, and Deron scoffed.

"You're supposed t'have it mem'rized."

"I tried ahright, but it was a lot," he defended.

"Don't worry 'bout it Strider." Keian soothed in her alto voice and flicked back her straw bangs. "We'll let you this one time."

"I'm sure it will be really good." Ilia encouraged.

"Oh it will be, it has to be, " He promised eagerly, and gave her a big toothy grin as he held it up. "I worked _really, _really hard on it just fer tonight so it would be perfect for ya, so I really hope ya like it."

Ilia bit the inside of her cheek as the other kids in the circle (and a few adults to the sides) held back their snickers at her suspense. She knew she should have been flattered, but after all these years, his affections had become more of a nuisance than anything. She looked back at his wide, sparkling blue eyes as he awaited her answer breathlessly. Well, she could not just leave him.

"Um, thank you, Strider," she finally said, "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Yes!" He cheered. "That's two hundred sixty-nine to two seventy-three, I'm catchin' up!

With new zeal, he unfolded the paper to begin his tale. Ilia had to lower her blushing face as Keian pat her shoulder affectionately, and Link stared at the boy. He kept meaning to ask what the heck all those numbers were about. Maybe he would remember to ask after the story. Strider finally unfurled the paper to show three separate pieces, inked out with letters from front to back.

"How long is this story?" Talo complained from beside him.

"Listen an' find out." Strider chided. He turned his attention to the words of the page, "The legend starts, _Before time began, before spirits and life existed-"_

"Hey, tha's just the creation Legend." Goron frowned.

"Am I gonna get to tell my story?" He leered. "If ya quiet and listen, you'll see that it's not the same creation legend."

"How's it different?" Beth asked skeptically.

"Listen an' you'll see!" Strider snapped.

"Don't get too excited, Strider," Mitulo warned.

"Yes Pop," he grumbled.

But he kept his eye on the group, and glared at the silent trio, the only people that had not said anything, daring them to add their own commentary. Shelen looked away, Link smiled in confusion, but innocence, and Colin looked down to avoid Strider's silent wrath. Satisfied, Strider lifted his paper.

"Is this-"

"NO!"

There were a few traitorous snorts and snickers at Shelen's purposeful jab at Strider's patience, even as he leered.

"Hate you guys so much," he muttered. "The legend starts, "_Before time began, before spirits and life existed…"_

But there _was_ a time before time. This realm was only chaos. But in a place beside this universe, the realm of the Goddesses flourished. There was joyful music and wonderful light and beauty, and the three golden goddesses were happy in their world. Nayru sang for her joy, Din danced away for her passion, and Farore played any instrument she chose for her emotions. Except for the smallest and sweetest and wisest, the Goddesses celebrated. Farore one day noticed her sister's sadness.

_Nayru, what ails you?-"_

"She asked her fer a drink?"

Everyone stared at Deron, wondering if he was serious or not. He stared curiously at Strider, as the boy stared dryly back.

"'Ails' as in 'plagues' or 'saddens,' not "ale" the drink."

"Yer makin' that up."

"I am not! Itsa real word."

"Now yer jus' showin' off."

"I'm jus' using more formal language for her. Don't go accusin' me of showin' off just cuz you never pick up a book."

"Then wha's with the fancy accent?"

"I'm jus' reading' it properly, there's no accent. Now shut up an' let me read."

"Ahright, ahright, keep tellin' the story."

"Thank you. "Nayru, what ails you?"

_I do not know. I cannot find joy in our music. My heart yearns._

_What for?_

_I do not know._

Din had listened to her sister's plight.

_Perhaps she only needs a change of scenery. Often I cannot dance because I find the same surroundings tiresome._

Farore and Nayru agreed to give the idea a try. And so they left on a journey. They passed many beautiful things, with colors and shapes that belonged only to their realm. But no matter where they roamed, how beautiful the sight, Nayru would not cheer. Her sisters could only watch as her depression grew. It surely must have been destiny that fateful day, when Din happened to dance in a remote region of their realm, and stumble upon the entrance to another.

_What is this place_?

It was dark and barren and cold. Her celestial self shone through the strange world to reveal the chaos hidden, and she found it beautiful. It inspired her to dance, in a way she never had before. She danced for hours in the darkness, and her light and fire filled the cold void. Her gift brought together stone and rock to form a great planet.-"

"So basically, a giant rock?"

"That's right Deron," he grit his teeth, a tic developing above his eyebrow, "a giant rock."

"Just checking."

The boy held his tongue, finding his patience running increasingly thin. "As she danced, the other Goddesses of the realm noticed Din's absence, and searched for her. They came upon the forming creation as she finished. Pleased with the work her dance created, she rested, with the new form of rock and earth. As Nayru looked upon the new earth, she was filled with such love that her tears flowed onto the-"

"Holy crap, a giant rock, it's just what I've always wanted! Din, how did you know?" Deron gasped, and sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Best Birth present ever!"

"Basset, Deron!" Strider pointed accusingly, even as the whole circle burst out laughing. "That's yer home you're making fun of, show some respect."

"Come on Strider, she cried for no reason?"

"They were tears of joy."

"Just what's so joyous about a big rock?" Goro criticized.

"It's the _potential_ in the rock. These are celestial beings with powers and minds beyond mortal man's imagination-"

"Written by a nine year old." Shelen interjected.

"Shut up!" He reached his palm up to the heavens, "These Goddesses hold other worldly understanding and intuition that we can only dream of had to come with the ability-"

"Ugh, he's going on another tangent." Keian groaned.

"He does this a lot?" Ilia asked.

Miren nodded. "It's better to just let him run his course."

"Smooth Goron," Deron snapped.

"- they created us all then there's gotta be a way for them to sense when it's good to make life. If it wasn't for that strange and mysterious power then we wouldn't be alive. Unless of course they had to practice first to get it right, since we're supposed to be the closest living race to the Gods-"

"How long's this gonna take?" Talo complained.

Beth shushed him. "It might take longer if you interrupt him again."

"Seems like it's taking long enough as it is," Malo muttered.

"Besides," Strider calmed suddenly, "Isn't that why we're all here? To celebrate the joys of the Goddesses creations?"

"We're here for the war celebration, moron." Deron reminded.

"Deron!" Helo barked from his wall.

"That's the _end_ of war celebration," Goro corrected and murmured: "Dumbass."

"Goro!" Jiren snapped still managing to somehow hear the swear word.

"A hundred and ten years of peace and quiet, and I still gotta put up with this crap." Keian joked to Ilia.

"Keian!" Jod yapped.

Miren sighed. "Can we go inside now?"

"Miren!" Mitulo caught himself. "Oh sorry honey, got caught up in the moment."

"That's okay, Uncle Mitulo."

"That's it! FINE!" Strider threw his papers up in the air. "Forget the _blasted_ story I spent three bloody weeks on and go inside!"

"Strider, not you too." Hera berated.

Beth and Talo giggled at the naughty language, while Malo rolled his eyes and Colin looked on in horrified wonder. The fine people of Ordon blinked with complete bafflement at the erupting scene before him. These people could not have always been like this, they would have remembered.

"Ignore the love of our mothers!" Strider was saying. He was on his feet by now and crying out to the heavens. "Forsake their labors and go back to your merry drink!"

Then again, no behavior like this could possibly develop over a single night.

"Oh for love's _sake_."

Deron pushed on his hand and shot to his feet. He came around and scooped up the raving boy by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. This might have upset and stopped a normal child, but Strider was rather passionate about his topic and not halting his rant in the least. He flapped his arms like wings and half kicked his feet.

"…For we shall all feel the wrath of their displeasure for not granting their proper rituals!"

"Brigadier Goron, it's official, the Lieutenant has gone mad." Captain Deron adjusted his hold and put a foot on one of the rocks around the pit, staring down at the flames with an insane glint. "We must sacrifice him to the Gods!"

The younger children screamed in horror at the prospect, and many of the adults were rubbing their temples, pinching their noses, and other like gestures of relieving stress.

"Deron," Jiren ordered out, "put Strider down. No away from the- I said _away_ from the fire!"

Keian saw Link's and Ilia's expressions and laughed. "Welcome to Judiken."

* * *

So, this is actually a prologue to the story. I realized I had to split it and move it, because this chapter is daunting, and would not show up, and while it does foreshadow and hint and generally enter into the world of the main story, it does not follow the same style, and initial narration.


	3. Chapter 3

This is something I wrote, because of an image that would not release me. And I realized I forgot to mention some pertinent information for later.

* * *

Din's opinion of Farore having slightly sadistic tendencies may not have been too far off the mark. She laughed. Yes, she knew the boy had been working hard on his story for everyone, and he was more than a little upset, not to mention the good people of Ordon were a little frightened by the display, but she could not help it. It was funny.

"Somehow I wonder if you do any of this on purpose," Din said lightly.

"Oh, I do not," Farore huffed in offense after her giggles. "I just try to enjoy things when they _do_ happen."

Din decided not to comment on that, and the realm fell into quiet again. The slight hum from all three basins was the only thing keeping the realm from near silence, and the Goddesses Watched. The tournament for the Gorons was now underway while the humans in Kakariko celebrated with dance in front of the springs. The people of Ordon were following their friends and family into Judiken village, in order to continue their celebration with dance in the Tavern. The Zora were now congratulating their decided champion of the diving contest. It was while watching the domain that Nayru spotted the rift and newcomer.

"The traveler has arrived," she said simply.

Both Goddesses looked up.

"You can't be serious," Farore said with a hint of incredulity.

"That means his brother is not far behind," Din grit her jaw and looked back to her basin. "It's far too soon- Ganondorf hasn't even escaped his prison yet. Why is he here already?"

"I cannot say why. He does not seem to have any definitive intent." Nayru's eyes stared intently at the clear surface of her basin as she tried to assess him. "He will most likely leave when he finds nothing to his liking."

"Only to return later. Most likely to bring his brother with him." Farore spoke for all of them and returned to watching her own basin, her expression somber. "Compared to where they've been, this place is most likely paradise."

It would certainly be the case. Din's lips ground together.

"Where is she now?"

Farore's fingers tightened around the edge of her basin. "She is watching the celebration. She does not seem to be aware of his arrival."

Din huffed in derision, but Farore did not grace her with an answer. The Goddesses returned to their Watching, more troubled as the reminder was apparent again. Time passed in almost silence, and the celebrations continued in earnest as the sisters tried to enjoy the happenings without thinking of the tragedy they knew would strike their precious land.

"I suppose traveling through time truly does have it's benefits," Nayru murmured, but was met with silence. She had not expected an answer.

Farore's expression became stricken as she Watched her region and the incidents unfolding before her. This direction was completely unexpected. She had predicted these things… up to a certain point.

"Farore?" Nayru called out as she sensed the change in her disposition. "Is something the matter?"

"No…" Her eyes remained glued to the basin. "I am merely marveling how I can know my children so well… yet they will still do something to surprise me."

"Is it the little one?"

Din had been the one to ask. Farore was almost surprised. Almost. Then she remembered that she was one of the few non-Goron individuals that actually interested her, besides the three Chosen and the three non-Chosen.

"Yes."

"Makes sense. She was a surprise to begin with."

She allowed herself a small smile as she moved her attention within the basin. She was close now. Much closer, and much sooner than she had predicted. This changed things, whether it was for good or bad, Farore could not say. However, despite her power, she could not interfere now, and had to trust that things would play out well enough on their own. The Goddess shifted her attention to the people within the tavern, quickly realizing they were in the middle of a tiny spectacle. Both Pergie and Jiren simultaneously fell out of their chairs after an impromptu drinking contest. The rest of the people in the Tavern could only stare in bafflement and confusion at the result of the gamble, unsure of what to do next. Deron lifted his eyes warily.

"Does this mean we pay each other?"

Helo shot him a dark leer for even trying to ask such a stupid question. Though the ferocity was blunted by the flushed cheeks. He would have to consider disowning the boy in order to save face. Now he understood Mitulo perfectly.

"Hell if I know," The Chief of Judiken shrugged. "There's never been-a tie b'fore."

"Jod!" Helo turned his leer to the man and pointed his partially filled pint at him. "I'm even _more_ disappointed in ya. Rules're that no one pays anyone 'less there's a _victor_."

"Tch, if ya can even call it that." The other brunette brother rolled his eyes. "They're so splashed they plopped right outta their chairs."

"Goron!" Helo pointed back to him, "Quite bein' such a stinker. I might hafta disown ya too."

The boy blinked at the mug, his expression turning into dry annoyance. "Pop, how many pints have ya drunk ahready?"

"Eh, I ferget. But c'mon now, we gotta getcher Ma back on the table 'fore someone trips on her."

"Ya mean like last time," Goron muttered, but went forward to comply anyway.

Deron hightailed it out before he could get snagged too, most likely to find Strider and sneak a bit of ale, which left Goron behind to help his father support his mother, and help Jaggle put up Pergie. The moment he did, he followed his brother's example and went in search for some sane individuals. It was not easy with all the company meandering around, but one look at their hands let him know if they were head-ache inducing or not. He did spot a table that looked promising. Ilia and Keian were chatting amiably, with Link and Hanch on Ilia's other side. Goron wondered briefly where Shelen was; he and Link usually stayed in each other's company during the visits. It would not surprise him if the teen had gone home to his mother. Either way, there were only two pints on the table, and he knew none of the people here were heavy drinkers, so he was safe. The boy wove through the round wood tables and many chairs that were now scattered all over the place, and managed to pick up the conversation as he neared.

"Aw," Keian cooed, "he's blushin'. How cute."

And Goron could now see that the teen really was red in the face, though it was hard to tell because of his resolution to stare at the table. Ilia looked over to her good friend with obvious worry and just a hint of guilt. She pat the back of his shoulder consolingly.

"I'm sorry, Link, you don't hafta kiss her."

"Yeah," Keian grinned, "she'll make ya marry me instead. C'mon, big boy, pucker up."

Link looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and Goron took that as his queue to promptly change directions. Let's see, find someone sane, someone sane… the moment he saw a tall teen walk through the tavern door, he all but ran over. Look who finally showed up.

"_There_ ya are, Shelen! Mers, ya picked a fine time t' go missin'. Where'dya go?"

Wide green eyes blinked at him, stunned at the apparent enthusiasm and a little lost for words. "Miren got splashed, so I had to take her home."

"_Miren_?" Goron frowned as he tried to get the image of her drinking at all. It was hard to imagine.

"Hello?" A head of curly black hair pulled back in a low ponytail popped through the door. "I hope I'm not too late for the party." The woman stepped through completely, coming up to about Shelen's shoulder height and holding the two fiddles to her chest. "I've brought music."

"F'Orine," Jod greeted from his place as he pulled through the throng of people. "Great timing, we finally got everyone here." He turned and bellowed out over the noise. "To center floor, everyone! Strider, getcher insterment!"

"Instrument!" Came the boy's correction from somewhere in the crowd before they saw the child bounding up the staircase against the right wall of the tavern.

"I swear he's takin' after Ma," the man muttered before going back to help clear the center of the room.

Once the music started, it became a somewhat more organizing madhouse. Couples drew each other out onto the floor to jump and twirl in celebration. Some better than others. F'Orine led the song with her treasure playing a catchy, upbeat tune on her fiddle. Shelen stood to her left, following his mother with another part on the second fiddle to add substance to the bit. Strider sat on a chair to her left so he could concentrate his breath and not get distracted by dancing, which the villagers had learned over the years tended to happen. He came along with a wood flute, his flying high notes giving more energy and vibrancy to the piece. Helo marveled quietly at all of the musicians and their skills. F'Orine was the master, obviously, and made sure to drill her knowledge into Shelen's head everyday, making them the two best fiddle players he had ever heard, and she at least knew enough to teach Strider to play a song, even if it was on a different instrument. Most of his knowledge though, could still be credited to Old Man Jenkins, rest his soul. By now almost half of the Taverns occupants were on the floor, spinning and jumping and skipping so much they often changed partners before they realized it.

"C'mon Link, let's dance!"

Helo couldn't understand why Ilia even bothered trying to convince Link to join the floor. Not that he blamed him; he had seen goats romping around with more grace, and that was when they were scared shitless. Ilia already had her hand on his arm, but he held onto his chair and furrowed his brow in defiance. The girl scowled, and brought her other hand to grip his arm and pulled harder. It scooted his chair so his other hand flew to the table edge and clenched it. Helo watched in rapture as the tug-of-war unfolded between the two stubborn teens, each exerting more pressure until muscles pulled and tendons popped out. He took a wary look at the table when he thought he heard cracking. For Link's own sake he better not break the table. Hera would flip out on both of them if anything happened to her precious furniture. And that was when she was sober. He knew from personal experience that getting her raging mad when splashed was never a good thing. Though Ilia seemed she had a pretty good grip on his arm too… which would break first? The wood, or his bones?

"I'll dance with ya, Ilia!"

The girl jumped in surprise and turned, though did not release Link. Helo wagged his finger at the forgotten third option.

"Strider, get back to yer spot, ya still gotta song to play. If the Chief catches ya, you're in trouble."

"It's okay, I got Deron to play fer me."

The man turned to look at the group, only to see his son playing in the flutist's chair. He was so engrossed in the battle he had not even noticed. His heavily splashed brain looked on in surprise. He never knew his son was so good. He usually sounded awful. Go figure…

"They can survive a few minutes without me anyway. So, how 'bout it, Ilia, care fer a dance?"

"Well…" She cast one desperate look to her friend, but Link stared back, his stubborn frown remaining firm, and his grip still strong.

"Link," Keian spoke up in a warning tone, "ya better leggo a' that table if ya know what's good for ya. None of us wanna repeat of last time, 'specially not Aunt Hera. Strider, what're you doin' here anyway, yer s'possed to be playin'."

"C'mon, it's jus' one song. I's not fair to leave a girl alone if she wants to dance."

"Yeah, but she wants t' dance with _Link_."

"No, it's alright." Ilia begrudgingly released his arm, and the teen took the opportunity to scoot clear to the other side of the table. She shot him a traitorous glance, which he ignored, and promptly picked up his pint again. "Link doesn't wanna dance anyway."

"Wait..." Both Keian and Helo sighed at the faintly hopeful sparkle in his eye. "ya mean..."

"Yep," The girl took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "I'll dance with ya, Strider."

"YES!" He leapt. The surrounding company winced at the volume. "That's ten points right there- no, better yet, _twenty_! Haha, now _I'm_ the one ahead!" He whooped, and punch the air before grabbing the girl's wrist, "let's go, Ilia!"

She squeaked when he pulled her to the floor, and Helo wondered how it would be a shame to lose an appendage just after they had managed save one. Link stopped mid drink and stared in confusion after the pair. There it was again, and he still had no clue what it was referring to.

"What was that about?" Keian asked, since she was thinking along the same lines.

"What?" Helo blinked in confusion.

"That score thing,"

"Oh... Good question. Can't say I know, but he sure looks like he's havin' fun. How 'bout you, Kay? Care fer a jig with an old man?"

The girl looked up at him, and allowed herself to smile in genuine amusement, making her look, in his opinion, positively cute. She really needed to smile more often. And change her stupid bangs so people could see both eyes at once.

"Yeah sure, I can put up with that."

"Ahright," he set his mug down and stood from his chair, "let's dance."

The man hooked her arm with his elbow, and the two all but skipped to the floor to join the increasing fray. Link and Hanch remained at the table in silence with their mugs. This was usually the pattern, though neither really minded. They were not much of party people. So Link watched with only half interest, watching his friends make fools of themselves for the sake of entertainment. He put his right elbow on the table and rested his head against his fist as he tried to see if he could figure out what the hell was up with that score thing. If she had been able to, Farore would have acted on her urge to pet his hair affectionately. With his large eyes and tilted head, he looked so much like a frustrated young canine.

"At least he still has two more springs before his ordeal," the Goddess murmured to herself. "Strider only has until the Holy Maiden's descent."

"Then she'll attempt to return soon?" Din's eyes did not leave her basin, but her tone was clipped and low, indicating her somber worry.

Farore smiled a bit to herself, but her eyes darkened in hurt disappointment as she switched her focus to Shelen. "She is already in the village."

"Already?" Din furrowed her brow. "Then why so long?"

"She must remain hidden for now," Farore explained. "Even if she didn't, he's not prepared yet."

"Prepared." The Goddess seemed to find amusement at the word. "Yet it will only take five more moon cycles to ensure that."

"Much can happen in that time."

Nayru touched the rim of her basin thoughtfully. "After his tenth Dragon." The glow of her eyes dimmed as they closed, allowing her to become an almost indistinguishable form of pure water.

Farore's finger gently touched the rippling surface of the basin, hovering over Jod's face as her eyes brimmed with tears. "We will know for certain the outcome of their struggle soon. Most likely within your months."

"That is your guess?" Nayru wondered lightly. "You do not think their actions will plunge forward sooner than that? I would think no later than the Spider's apex."

"No, she would not be too hasty to rush. She knows what lies in the balance."

"But do the others?"

The question struck complete silence. Because the truth was, no one truly knew the answer. The air filled with a sudden tension. Din's tone was still clipped, though it was sharper.

"So we wait five moons to begin the transition, yet everything will culminate in two or three?" She moved her arms slowly and carefully by habit, until they were crossed over her torso. "Perfect. No more double Watches."

"They will still need Watching. Her specifically." Nayru reminded, and looked carefully to the other silent sister.

Farore turned away from her basin. "But once everything comes together, then things will have to take their own course."

Nayru turned her attention away, though she already saw the signs of her sister changing. Her age accelerated to leave her youth behind, and the little dress faded from her growing body until she was as naked as her sisters. Her skin grew slightly wrinkled, with telltale spots of age, and her hair grew out of the pigtails to flow and drape to the bottom of her shoulders, loosing its lustrous shine but not showing signs of gray like a humanoid species. She eased into her throne just as the transformation ended, and crossed her legs while lacing her hands in her lap. Her eyes still brimmed with tears as she looked at the basin, and no one wanted to be the first to break the silence again. It was in the silence, when Farore finally brought herself to look back to the vivid scene of joy and hardships so close to each other, that she was forced to think of the people's reactions once everything came together. In her heart, she heard a prayer not yet made, for a cataclysm that had not yet occurred. She could not read the future- Nayru could only see into the distance in drastic times- but her sisters and she knew the creations well enough to know how they would respond and act in their lifetimes. Most of the time. All the Goddesses could do was help their people and their earth prepare for disaster as much as they could before it struck.

But in this case, the cries would make no change to fate, and her tears spilled at the painful knowledge. Nayru's own tears pulled forth, her heart going out to those that were suffering, and would suffer, from this clash.

"I'm sorry, my child," Farore murmured, even though the pleas were five moon cycles from now, "but I can erase the mistakes of the past no more than you."

Din said nothing, though silently thought to herself that there would certainly be heavy rainfall tomorrow. A shame, since she knew the people of the village had been looking forward to their annual game.

* * *

Okay, NOW this is the end. Mercy.

I hesitated writing this much for the Goddess's scene, because I wasn't sure how to have their conversation without revealing too much. Though now I think there are references in there people will be confused about, but it should be fine. The main story explains everything.

So review if you wish, but I'll be _really_ happy if you go to my profile and check out Actuate: To Begin a Process. ((Don't worry, their "five months" will pass in about five chapters, then the important stuff comes into play.))


End file.
